The dark path
by Jayclaw
Summary: Darkkik was sounded in darkness. He saw nothing, he felt nothing, but fear. If he looked up he saw nothing. If he looked down he saw nothing. He was alone... Ps. Do not judge this book by the prologue.
1. prologue

One night in a starry clearing all of Starclan was gathered by a clear pool. A tom's tail twitched impatiently. "Start the meeting tonight Tallstar" yowled the tom. "Fine" Tallstar growled at the tom. Then he said "the twoleg place has long since gone away." "Then is it time asked Firestar?" "Yes" said Yellowfang "but whom?" "Only Windclan can accomplish this task. "Said tallstar, "and I know who."

* * *

><p><strong>so this is the prologue of my first story hope you like it.<strong>

**don't you worry it will be good.**

**Starclan light your path my friends.**


	2. Chapter 1

Darkkit was alone, surrounded in darkness. He saw nothing he felt nothing, but fear. If he looked up he saw nothing, when he looked down he saw nothing. He was alone.

Darkkit woke up in a cold sweat, with his mother Dovewing prodding him awake. "You better stop sleeping or will be late for your own apprentice ceremony," she said smiling. Darkkit jumped up in frenzy, and ran swiftly into the clearing. His sister Finchkit already under lowstump called to him "you sleepy headed mouse brain sleeping right before our ceremony." Just then Poppyfur's kits Redkit, Ivykit, and Rainkit burst out of the nursery yowling "we want to be apprentices too!" "NO!" said Poppyfur as she herded them back into the nursery.

As Darkkit padded below lowstump Ravenstar called "Nightclaw step fourth."

It was moon high and Ravenstar looked majestic in the low light, when the light hit his fur he looked like the leader of Lionclan brave, and strong.

"Darkkit" said Ravenstar eyes filling with pride you will now be known as Darkpaw. "Nightclaw" said Ravenstar "you have shown yourself a brave and intelligent warrior. See that you pass on your wisdom to Darkpaw."Darkpaw felt pride course through his veins Nightclaw was an amazing warrior, and would be a good mentor. Then Finchkit now Finchpaw was mentored to Olivefur. The apprentices touched noses with their mentors, and then padded of slowly to their new nests in the apprentice den.

The next morning Darkpaw woke up early and looked around the apprentice den Finchpaw wasn't there. "Must have gone out with Olivefur already," he muttered under his breath. Cedarpaw opened her eyes into slits before glaring at him, then closing them again.

He walked out of the apprentice den looking for Nightclaw, as he padded farther into the clearing he saw Nightclaw siting by the warriors den, his tail twitching impatiently. "So you finally decided to wake up" said Nightclaw. "What" Said Darkpaw "you could have woken me up if you wanted to train so badly." "No" Nightclaw said calmly "you need to learn discipline, now let's go I will show you the territory today." An exasperated Darkpaw fallowed a perfectly calm Nightclaw fallowing the border till they reached the falls. "See this waterfall" said Nightclaw to a now interested Darkpaw. "This is where Firestar and Graystripe battled a Riverclan patrol while leading Windclan back home. "Firestar is just a myth said Darkpaw". "No he was real and he saved us three times said Nightclaw."Now let's keep going.

They kept going Nightclaw pointed out the Barn Ravenpaw, and Barly used to live in, and the rest of the territory.

But when they got close to camp they herd yowling, they ran on top of the hill and where caught aghast at what they saw at the top of the hill there camp was being attacked!

* * *

><p>Darkpaw dashed down into the camp with Nightclaw yowling behind him his eyes filled with fear,<p>

"Darkpaw NO you will be killed!"

Darkpaw didn't care. A big gray tom had Finchpaw. Her ear was bleeding, and she was stiff with pure terror. He sprang at the tom with a scream that scared even him. He hit the tom with such force it winded him for a moment. The tom took advantage of this and pinned him down. He reared for a killing bite, then at that same moment Nightclaw slammed into the tom sinking his teeth into his shoulder, and raking his claws down the tom's belly. The tom ran screaming back to the river trailing blood as he ran.

Nightclaw turned to Darkpaw and yowled, his cool attitude completely gone. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE BEN KILLED!" "But," said Darkpaw. "No get your sister and get to the nursery!" Nightclaw yowled as he flung himself at a tom with white tabby fur.

Darkpaw wasted no time he drag Finchpaw in to the now deserted nursery. With the sound of the battle still going outside, he looked more closely at Finchpaw. She had a gash on her neck, serous claw marks on her belly, and her leg seemed to be broken. "Finchpaw" he mewled quietly. She looked at Darkpaw her eyes glazed with pain, and she was gasping for breath "Darkpaw" she mewled. "Yes" said Darkpaw. "Tell mom and Olivefur I am sorry." Then she breathed her last.

All Darkpaw remembered after that was his mother's tears, and the long cold vigil, and then going down to his nest at dawn to sleep.

He looked up he was in an open field. Then Oh joy it was Finchpelt .Then he remembered she wasn't alive. He tried to wake up, but he couldn't. "Darkpaw" said Finch paw, "Clans will fall clans will rise, but every night brings brand new skies."

Then he woke up and realized it was just a dream. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this dream was real.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I am back again with more time wasting junk. Oh and the whole Firestar myth thing will be revealed in this chapter ** _

Darkpaw still shaken from yesterday's experience padded out of the warriors den into the crisp, cool morning air. He noticed Nightclaw and olivefur sharing a rabbit from yesterday's fresh kill pile. Nightclaw looked up surprised, "Oh Darkpaw your up." Darkpaw nodded slowly. "Well," he said jumping up from his rabbit "I teach you the hunting basics today."

As they padded deeper into the moor, Nightclaw stopped him. "Now when you are hunting a rabbit you need to be quick and clever, first bend down into a hunters crouch." Darkpaw moved to copy Nightclaw's movements. Nightclaw stood there speechless then finally spoke his voice filled with shock, "that's a perfect hunter crouch, and it is only your third day out as an apprentice." Then with his eyes looking questioningly at Darkpaw he said, "How did you learn that." Darkpaw turned away and said sobbing "Me and Finchpaw when we were kits we watched the warriors practice their hunting forms."

Nightclaw nodded silently then softly meowed with concern in his voice, "she's gone Darkpaw." "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Darkpaw screamed, and then more softly he said, "She was my only friend.

Neither cat said anything for a while. "It wasn't your fault" Nightclaw said breaking the silence, "there was nothing you could have done." Darkpaw nodded, "I know."

"Well," Nightclaw said his cheerfulness returned, "That pray isn't going to catch itself." Darkpaw smiled and fallowed his mentor father into the moor.

They didn't get back to the camp till sunset. Darkpaw had three small rabbits, and Night claw had two mice, a squirrel, and a large rabbit.

As they entered the camp Olivefur ran up to meet them "Nightclaw" she said her voice filled with excitement, "my belly was hurting this morning, so I went to see Littlepelt. She said I'm pregnant!

Nightclaw's face lit up with excitement. Then he dropped his fresh kill walking away with Olivefur calling "hay Darkpaw can you put my kill on the pile, thanks."Darkpaw muttered under his breath as he took the fresh kill to the pile.

As he walked past the elders den he heard Ivykit's voice call, "Darkpaw come here Dawnhart is about to tell a story!" when padded into the den Dawnhart began the story, "have any of you heard of Firestar?"

Redkit's tail shot up "I know who Firestar is," he said. "No you don't he isn't real,"Rainkit butted in; very sure what he was saying was true.

Then Dawnhart began to tell her story. "Once upon a time a kittypet was brought to Thunderclan, his name was Rusty. He soon became a warrior his name became Firehart. His clan's leader Blue star became ill, and Firehart took Blustar's reasonability well, and soon became the deputy.

When Bluestar died Firestar got his nine lives from Starclan, soon Starclan sent him and his mate Sandstorm to rebuild a lost clan named Skyclan. Firestar succeeded in this task and returned home.

Soon twoleg monsters ripped up the hunting grounds, and the clans were forced to move away. They found a new territory by a large lake, and they lived there happily more many moons.

Long after Firestar lost his last life an enormous earthshake obliterated the lake killing many cats. They were forced to go back to their old territory, they found it almost all back to normal. The clans reestablished there old boarders, and set up the clans up all over again.

Although Firestar is gone his memory will never fade from from our hearts."

As Darkpaw walked out of the elders den he thought about what Dawnhart hart had said, "he was real" he thought to himself, as he grabbed a mouse before curling up in his nest and falling asleep.

_**So that's about it hope you liked it .Don't forget to review, and the next chapter will be longer.**

**May Starclan light your path my friends.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I am back! *crowd cheers* TO BAD ONLY 1 OUT OF 53 READERS COMENTED! *hint hint* Maroonheart first of all I love the name, and thank you I try. This is chapter 3 hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Darkpaw awoke with a strange tom standing over him, "Darkstorm wake up." the tom meowed his face showing no emotion at all.<p>

Darkpaw took this time to look at this tom. The toms face was stern, he had strong legs, a long nose, and he was built for speed, with wise gray eyes. "Darkstorm get up were leaving!" the tom said as he turned his back on Darkpaw then padded away.

Darkpaw's head was swirling with questions, who was Darkstorm, where was he, who was that strange tom, and most of all why was he here.

"Who is Darkstorm," he screamed. He felt something bump his back. He turned around, and saw a she-cat standing behind him. "Some cats will think you're crazy if you keep asking the obvious she said with a tint of amusement in her voice.

Darkpaw felt the fur on the back of his neck bristle with embarrassment, "sorry but whom is Darkstorm?" He asked quietly still embarrassed.

"Your Darkstorm you mouse brain, you can't remember your own name." Darkstorm shrugged than said, "Who was that tom that was just standing over me?"

"You don't know your own leader now," meowed the she-cat, "wow that fall must have done a number on you. Well to answer your question that tom is named Wind; he has been the leader of this clan since before I was born. He and the other leaders Thunder, Shadow, River, and Sky, have been leading us four clans for so long trying to find a home, but they have found nothing."

The she-cat looked down at her paws sadly. "What's your name," Darkstorm asked softly. "Ivypool." Said the she-cat as she turned away, "my names Ivypool." "Now come on or Wind is going to eat you for lunch."

But before he could pad after her his world went blank. Then he heard a voice, "clans will fall clans will rise, but every night brings brand new skies."

Darkpaw jumped up the fur on his neck bristling. Foxpaw and Cedarpaw opened their eyes then closed them again, "those lazy mouse brains they must hate waking up, he said to himself.

Confused Darkpaw walked out of the apprentice den then grabbed a mouse out of the fresh kill pile, and started to eat. The mouse tasted delicious, it was fat and juicy.

"Darkpaw so you're awake." Darkpaw looked behind him and saw his mentor Nightclaw sitting by him, "We are starting fighting training today."

Darkpaw's face lit up as he fallowed his mentor into the training patch. Should I tell Nightclaw about my dream, he thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought away, and kept fallowing his mentor.

When they reached the patch Nightclaw said,

"Now when you attack keep your attention on your opponent." Darkpaw nodded then leaped at Nightclaw, paws extended.

Nightclaw side stepped Darkpaw and batted him with his paws. Darkpaw leaped at Nightclaw again, but this time he caught him by surprise. Nightclaw fell down with a thump.

"Nice job Darkpaw you caught me by surprise," said Nightclaw with admiration in his eyes.

They went on training until long past sunhigh. Darkpaw padded exhausted into the camp, when he heard the whole clan chanting, "Rainpaw, Ivypaw, Redpaw.

Nighclaw said, "They must have been apprenticed while we were gone." Inside Darkpaw felt disappointed that he missed his own nursery mates apprentice ceremony.

Just then Ivypaw ran up to Darkpaw and Nightclaw with a spring in her step, "Darkpaw guess who my mentor is. Darkpaw shrugged. "Ravenstar," she said looking like she would burst from excitement.

"Too bad the nursery will be empty now, said Darkpw disappointed. "Not quite," said Ivypaw with excitement, "Olivefur just moved in." At this Nightclaw jumped up swiftly, and ran with astonishing speed to the nursery.

"I don't think Olivefur will be lonely in there all by herself she's got Nightclaw, Ivypaw said giggling. Then Darkpaw said, "Nobody could be lonely with Nightclaw around." Ivypaw laughed' "I wonder how many kits they'll have?"

"I don't know most likely a lot by the way Littlepelt has been acting. She's been frantic," said Darkpaw. Just then the dusk parole burst into the clearing with Yellowtail dragging Tigerhart by the scruff, his apprentice Ceaderpaw padding close behind his eyes filled with worry.

Ravenstar ran from his den up to Yellowtail and said, "Yellowtail what happened?" "It was Riverclan," he said, "We were patrolling the Riverclan boarder when a Riverclan parole caught us by surprise. It was Echostar, Oakstep, Stormclaw, and Cloudpelt. Tigerhart leaped at Stormclaw, but he was struck down with one blow of his mighty paw. Then they said tell Ravenstar that Riverclan declares war on Windclan, and that Tigerhart was a warning, then they padded back to their camp."

Ravenstar looked troubled by this. He nodded thank you to Yellowtail, then jumped on to Lowstump, and called, "let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather hear beneath lowstump."

When the clan was gathered Ravenstar said, "As some of you know Tigerhart has been wounded, and is now in the care of Littlepelt." Ravenstar's words were met by angry yowls.

Ravenstar silenced them with a flick of his tail then he said. "Riverclan has also declared war on us, no apprentice may go out of camp by themselves, and everyone must be on high alert."

As he padded away he thought to himself, what's happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, and I am soooo sooorry about the super long update!<strong>

**Just for you to know I need Olivefur kit ideas, names exedra. You may be responeble for your own kit, and do not forget to review, or every waking moment for you will be a swirling torrent of pain and misery. Just kidding, or am I?**

**May Starclan light your path my friends.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys I am back.*Crowd cheers*By the way I just learned that I have used quite a few Erin Hunter warrior names by accident like, Tigerheart, Dovewing, and Ivypool. Tell me if you spot any more. Well this is chapter 4 hope you like It.*Crosses fingers***

Darkpaw let the news sink in. He was worried about Tigerheart, so he padded of to Littelpelt's den. Tigerheart was on the floor of the den with Ceaderpaw beside him, his bleeding now stopped with the use of Littlepelt's cobwebs.

"How is Tigerheart doing," Darkpaw said his voice edged with worry. "Not well," said Littlepelt as he came into the den her mouth filled with herbs, "He has lost much blood."

Darkpaw didn't know what to say. Then he nodded goodbye to Littelpelt, and Ceaderpaw as he padded out of the den.  
>He saw Ivypaw moping around the fresh kill pile, as he walked up to her she said, "Hay Darkpaw will you share this rabbit with me?"<p>

Darkpaw smiled slightly, "Sure." He walked over to Ivypaw, and started to eat. "Crazy what just happened hu Darkpaw," said Ivypaw. "No kidding," said Darkpaw his mouth full of rabbit.

Just then Darkpaw felt very tired, "Ivypaw sorry but I think I need to get some sleep." Ivypaw smiled and said, "Then get some sleep you sleepy head." As he walked to the apprentice den he thought about the strange cats in his dream. _What do they want from me?_ He thought as he closed his eyes, before he fell asleep.

Darkpaw awoke again in the small clearing with Ivypool in front of him. "Come on Darkstorm we need to go," said Ivypool. _Right I'm Darkstorm now_, he thought as he followed.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Just as he thought he would pass out all five leaders called, "rest." Darkstorm fell on to the ground exhausted gasping for breath. He spotted Ivypool sitting down by a large tree. Darkstorm walked slowly over to her and sat down. "Darkstorm do you think we will ever find a home?" said Ivypool with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry," he said comfortingly, "We will find a home some time." "I hope so," said Ivypool. Darkstorm looked around at his surroundings, and to his surprise he recognized where he was. He saw the hill leading to the Windclan camp.

_What, is that the same hill?_ He thought. He stood up and ran up the hill and saw the Windclan camp, but there were no cats living there. Then he looked closer and saw Wind standing there, his eyes locked on Darkstorm.

He felt a strange feeling go through his body _have I gone back in time? _Just then Ivypool bounded up to him and said, "Darkstorm what's going on?"

Then Wind called down from ware he was standing, "Ivypool, Darkstorm come down here, I have something to ask the two of you."

"What is it Wind?" said Ivypool. "Me and the other leaders have scouted out this forest and have found enough territory to support all five of us clans," said Wind. Ivypool looked like she would burst from happiness, "so have we finally found a home." "Not yet," said wind, "but us and the other clans will vote to live here." Wind stopped and surveyed were they were standing then continued, come we meet back where we laid down to rest."

Darkstorm and Ivypool followed Wind back up the hill. As they walked up Ivypool gave Darkstorm a worried look.

When they reached the top of the hill they saw all five clans gathered under four small oak trees. _This must be fourtrees,_ He thought to himself. Then Wind bounded away from them and jumped on a large rock with the four other leaders.

Then Sky yowled from the top of the rock, "Cats of the clans we may have finally found a home for all five of us." Sky's words were met with yowls of agreement.

"But," said Thunder, "We have to vote to stay here. Now everyone who wants to stay, go the left side of the clearing. Darkstorm walked to the left side with Ivypool beside him. He thought to himself, _if I am really back in time these cats have to stay here._

To Darkstorm's surprise all the cats except one walked to the left side. The one cat that stayed was Shadow. "Well," said Thunder, "I think I can safely say that were staying right here."

All the cats except Shadow cheered. Just then a strange cat came into the clearing. He was a tall tortoise shell cat with a white belly. He had a mysterious aura that almost seemed evil. Thunder walked up to the cat and said, "Who are you." The tom smiled and said, "My name is Sol."

Right when the tom said this Darkstorm's world went blank. When he could see again, he was standing in a clearing with a black and white tom with a very long tail standing in front of him.

"Hello," said the tom "my name is Tallstar I was the Windclan leader when Firestar was alive. "Why did you send me back in time?" asked Darkpaw. Tallstar said his voice sounding very serious, "you must learn the history of your clan if the forest is to survive."

Darkpaw was about to protest, but before he could his vision started to blur and he was plunged into total darkness. He looked again and saw two red eyes staring at him. He could not explain what it felt to be in the presence of those eyes. The only word he could use to explain the eyes was pure evil. Then he heard Tallstar's voice calling, "beware Darkpaw."

Darkpaw jumped up the fur on his neck bristling. Ivypaw was awake looking at him, her eyes filled with worry. Ivypaw looked directly at him and then said, "Darkpaw are you ok you were yowling in your sleep."

Darkpaw nodded and said I'm fine." "Hey Darkpaw," said Ivypaw the cheerfulness in her voice returned "do you want to go hunting with me?" Darkpaw thought about this for a moment then said, "Sure but we should probably bring a warrior along with us." Ivypaw thought for a few minutes the said with great excitement, "maybe Ravenstar can come with us?" "Maybe?" said Darkpaw contemplating then he stood up and said "let's go find Ravenstar and ask."

The two cats ran over to Ravenstar's den. They stopped at the entrance of the den. Then Darkpaw called out, "Raven star will you come hunting with us?" Ravenstar padded out of the den and looked around the camp for Yellowtail. When he found him he said "Yellowtail can you spare me for a while?"

Yellowtail looked their way and said, "of course I can Ravenstar the clan can be without you for a little while." Then he padded closer to Ravenstar and said, "You just don't want to be late for the you know what at sundown."

Ravenstar nodded "no I do not want to be late for that." "Well thank you Yellowtail you may go now." Yellowtail nodded and walked toward the fresh kill pile. Then Ravenstar looked at the two apprentices and said, "Well let's go hunting.

Ravenstar started walking up the hill with the apprentices fallowing close behind. The kept walking till they came close to Mothermouth. Then Ravenstar said, "stop," lets split up, and when you catch something meet back here." The apprentices nodded and ran off in different directions.

After a while Darkpaw scented a rabbit. He looked around following its scent. Then he finely found it. It was in a small patch of grass eating. Darkpaw smiled _this will be easy_. He snuck up on the rabbit, making sure that he stayed down wind of the doomed creature.

He got within about a foxlength of it, before it scented him and took off. Darkpaw pelted after it. He leaped on it and took its life with a swift bite to the neck. He padded back to the meeting place dragging his catch along with him.

When he was in sight of the clearing, he saw Ivypaw and Ravenstar talking to a strange tom. When he got a few taillengths away from them he stood and stared at the tom. The tom turned around and said smiling, "hello my name is Sol."

**So what did you think? I know this was a cliff hanger but that is what I was trying to do.*sneaky smile* Now 73 people have red this book, but still*raises pointer finger* only one person has bothered to comment! So please comment, please I want to know what you think. *puppy eyes* Ps. anyone know the meaning of Antidisestablishmentarianism?**

**Starclan light your path my friends.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello I am back with the next chapter! Sorry about the long update, school am I right? and I want to know if anyone has finished the latest warrior's book. Also I want to recommend a writer to the masses. Leafflight is a very good writer and I recommend her work to you*bows*. Well this is chapter 5 hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Darkpaw stared at Sol. <em>What? is this the same cat from my dreams?<em> Sol looked right at Darkpaw. Sol's eyes felt like they were starring right into his sole. For a moment he caught a glimpse of the evil red eyes. He suddenly felt an evil presence in the air. His thoughts swirled with memories of Finchpaw and her last words. Images of cats screaming in agony filled his mind. _What's happening?_

At that same moment he dashed of in the direction of the camp with Ivypaw yelling behind him, "Darkpaw come back!" he ignored Ivypaw and kept running. He ran for a long time, getting closer back to camp with each passing moment. Just then he yowled as he fell into a large hole in the ground. He hit the ground with a large thump. He scrambled at the sides of the hole, yelling at the top of his lungs, "help me! anyone I'm stuck!" he tried to get out for so long he lost track of time calling, "help me, help me!"

His cries got weaker with every passing hour. He was a pathetic sight; his fur was covered in mud and his eyes were filled with tears. Soon his cries became so week he could barely speak without collapsing into a fit of waling. He soon cried himself to sleep. His last thoughts were _why is all this happening to me?_

He awoke back in the clearing with Thunder starring at Sol. Then River came up to Sol and said, "What do you want with us?" Sol simply smiled and said, "All I want is a place to sleep for a night, maybe some fresh kill and I will be on my way."

Thunder shrugged, "you may stay for the night." Sol nodded his thanks and curled up next to one of the oak trees. Then wind came up to the clans and said. "I think we all should fallow Sol's example and go to sleep." his words were met with meows of agreement. Drarkstorm walked over to Ivypool and sat down. It was almost moon high and darkstorm felt tired. Ivypool looked at him and said, "Everything is quiet here." Darkstorm looked at her strangely and said, "What do you mean?" Ivypool looked embarrassed then she said, "It just is, no cats have ever lived here. It's just calming somehow…" Ivypool trailed of as she looked in the direction of the fore oaks.

"Sol's gone?" "What," said Darkstorm as he looked in the direction of the oak trees. He looked closer and saw Sol walking over the hill. _What is he up to? _He looked atIvypool and said, "Sol is walking over that hill lets fallow him." Ivypool nodded in agreement. They padded after Sol making Shure not to alert him of their presence.

They fallowed him for a while, with Ivypool casting worried glances at Darkstorm. They finely stopped when it looked like the ground swallowed Sol right up. They walked up to were Sol disappeared, and it was a large hole in the ground.

Ivypool looked at darkstorm and said, "Should we fallow?" Darkstorm nodded and said, "He wouldn't go into a hole if there wasn't way out." They dropped into the hole. Darkstorm looked around trying to find a way out but he couldn't find one, _how did Sol get out?_ Just then Ivy pool said, "Look the earth is loose right here." They scraped away at the dirt till it all crumbled away, and they found themselves staring into the mouth of a tunnel.

"Let's go," said Darkstorm. Ivypool was reluctant then she muttered, "we don't have a choice now do we." As Darkstorm walked into the tunnel Ivypool came closer to him. He smelled her warm sweet sent as she came closer. The walked like that for a long time, until they reached a fork in the tunnel. They stopped. Drakstorm looked at Ivypool and said, "Witch way should we go?" Ivypool said, "Witch way is the light coming from?" Darkstorm looked at both paths and said, "The left path. I can see a few flecks of light." they ran on the direction of the light. They stopped when they got right next to the wall. "It's a dead end!" walled Ivypool. "Not quite," said Darkstorm as he walked up to the wall. He slashed the wall, and it crumbled away with a crash. Ivypool ran out of the tunnel and stopped as if frozen.

He padded after her and he too stopped in his tracks. He saw a large crystal glowing in the moon light. _This must be moon stone._ Ivypool ran up to the moon stone and said, "hey Darkstorm what is this?" before he could answer Ivypool touched her nose to the moon stone. When Ivypool made contact with the stone she collapsed on the floor of the cave.

"Ivypool!" he yelled as he ran to her side. She looked up at Darkstorm and said her eyes clouded with confusion, "Darkpaw is that you?" he looked at her and said, "no I'm Darkstorm don't you know me anymore?"

Ivypool jumped up and said urgency in her voice, "Darkpaw I Know that's you, you just look a bit older." Darkpaw looked at her for a moment then said, "Ivypaw is that you?" Of cores it's me!" said Ivypool exasperated her tail twitching impatiently.

Then she looked around and said, "Am I dreaming?" then Darkstorm said, "Yes you are dreaming. Tallstar, the Windclan leader when Firestar first came to the forest sent me back too when the clans began, so I could learn the history of our clans to save the forest or something." Darkstorm felt allot better to have that large lode off his chest.

"Really that's so cool!" said Ivypool jumping around. Then she suddenly looked worried and said, "But how do we get back?" "I really don't know?" said Darkstorm "It just sort of happens when you least expect it."

Then Ivypool said, "I just forgot where are you?" Darkstorm looked at her strange, "What do you mean, I'm right here?" "No I mean in the real world, we couldn't find you. After you saw Sol you looked sick and ran off." Just then Darkstorm's ears pricked up and his eyes turned wiled, "Sol isn't in the camp is he?" Ivypool flinched and said her voice quiet, "yes me and Nightclaw invited him into camp."

His eyes turned blank when he heard this, and he muttered under his breath, "no." just then the glow from the moon stone suddenly turned off.

His world was suddenly plunged into Darkness with Ivypool beside him. She said, "Darkpaw will you be ok?" "Yes I will, but watch Sol he is bad news." Ivypaw nodded and licked his ear. Darkpaw felt a surge of happiness then woke up.

He looked around the hole. It was dawn, and the light was shining into the hole. He got up and started searching for the loose dirt, _if that was the past and this is the same hole there is a way out._ When he found the part where the dirt was loose he started digging, and when he felt it crumble away he let out a meow of triumph.

He entered the tunnel, and when he reached the fork he thought, _if the left path brought me to moon stone maybe the other tunnel will lead to another place in Windclan territory? _He thought about this for a moment he decided on the right path. As he padded along he spotted a blue light, _maybe that's a way out? _He ran up the tunnel until he reached a large pool, but as he looked in he spotted the ghostly face of a tom.

Then tom spoke, "leave this place before he finds you to!"

* * *

><p><strong>Right now I want to apologies for any bad spelling. Other than that I don't have much to say*shrugs*. <strong>

**Starclan light your path my friends.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my loyal readers this is chapter6. I am so sorry for the super long delay, and I hope you haven't lost interest. I am also sorry for the short chapter. I will also try to make my chapters longer. Ps if you have any things you want me to improve just PM or comment. Thank you.**

Darkpaw stared at the tom with fear coursing through his whole body. He could smell the fear sent coming off of him in waves as he said, "h… h… who are you?" The tom hissed at him and said with urgency, "no time to explain he could be back any moment. Now go!" Darkpaw wasted no time he pelted down the tunnel. He never looked back.

_Who will get me, who was that cat, what is going on?_ All these thoughts and many more went through his mind before he reached the fork again. Still filled with panic he took the path him and Ivypool or Ivypaw went through. He raced down the tunnel trying to keep his breath steady. It seemed like forever before he reached the end of the tunnel. He stopped at the end finding the pathway was once again sealed with rocks and dirt. _But we already opened this tunnel before?_ He quickly shook the thought away with one word _Sol. _He dug at the earth until it all crumbled away. To his surprise Ravenstar was curled up next to the moon stone. At his appearance Ravenstar looked up at Darkpaw and said, "Greetings young one where have you been?"

"Umm… I was up very late hunting." Ravenstar looked at him for a moment the said, "Well did you catch anything?" Darkpaw looked around trying to think of an answer. Then said, "Yes I caught a lot of pray but a fox grabbed it before I could get it back to camp." Darkpaw looked up hoping Ravenstar would buy it. "Darkpaw what really happened?" Darkpaw felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Darkpaw I can smell the fear coming off you." Darkpaw sighed ant told Ravenstar every last detail. When he reached the end Ravenstar let out a hiss, "Sol is that cat that's in the camp right now?" Darkpaw nodded. "Fallow me we are going back!" There was so much urgency in his voice Darkpaw did not question his judgment.

They rushed back to camp not stopping even once or even talking. Darkpaw was out of breath when they reached the hill. They heard a wail coming from the camp. _Oh no_, thought Darkpaw. Ravenstar's eyes turned so hard and cold Darkpaw was worried. Come Darkpaw let's see what has happened. They half ran half walked down to the camp not looking forward to what awaited them. It came from the nursery.

When they reached the nursery they found Olivefur staring with frightened eyes at them, "Ivypaw is gone." Darkpaws' eyes grew wide, "what happened?" Olivefur shook her head. "What happened," asked Ravenstar, but before she could answer a flash of light blinded Darkpaw for a moment. When he opened his eyes there was a circle filled with strange colors flashing in it on the wall. Soon the colors started to merge creating an image of Sol. Darkpaw felt his lips draw back into a snarl when he saw Ivypaw next to him. There were other cats around Sol, He took a closer look to see if he could recognize the other cats around Sol, but he couldn't. The cats at closer inspection didn't look like cats at all, they looked more like demons. Darkpaws's eyes grew wide then narrowed. He let out a snarl, "Sol." Sol looked at him and smiled, "Darkpaw it is not nice to use that tone of voice. Are you angry?"

He was about to scream at Sol when Ravenstar silenced him with a hiss, "no let him speak." Darkpaw bowed his head, "of course Ravenstar." Ravenstar looked up, "Sol you have one of our clan mates, what do you have to say about it." Sol smirked and said, "There is not much I can say about it. The only thing I can tell you is that it is all after all darkpaw's fault for being much too nosy for my taste." By now about the whole clan had gathered, and when they heard this they gasped. Ravenstar looked at Sol, "never mind Darkpaw, what do you want for Ivypaw?" Sol smiled and said, "The only way I will let Ivypaw go is if Darkpaw will meet me in three days at moonstone alone." Just then Ivypaw screamed, "No Darkpaw don't do it. Because…" but before she could finish her sentence the glowing circle broke into a million pieces, and disappeared. When it was gone he heard Sol's voice, "If you don't come who knows what I will do. Darkpaw felt his world black out. He woke up next to Ivypool. He felt her but she was dead, She was cold, and wasn't breathing. Darkstorm let out a bloodcurdling cry.

He sat down next to Ivypaw's body and cried. He whispered, "What did Sol do to you?" The earth was soft, so after hours of crying he buried her. He dragged a rock over her grave to mark it. He said good bye, and as he padded out of mother mouth he had one goal and one goal only. He would kill Sol even at the cost of his life.

**Again so sorry about the short chapter. It just has been hard to find the time to write, since you know I write only on my free time, and I haven't had much of that lately so it has been hard to write.** **I didn't think I would make it this far to be honest, but so far I know I have at least 8 loyal readers. PM me if you have red chapters1 through 5. Or better yet comment. I am also soooo sorry for the delay I will try to do better in the future.**

**May Starclan light your path my friends.**


End file.
